


Tuber

by franlehanne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, YouTube, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franlehanne/pseuds/franlehanne
Summary: keith kogane loved Shiman- this youtube who had always been his idol. He didn't realise that he'd bump into him in a fast food place and that would change his life.| short au, i do not own the characters, and here keith is 20 as stated and Shiro is 25, the others would be 19|





	1. meeting

"c-can I shake your hand?" no one who knew him would've expected 20 year old Keith to act like this. Not Pidge, nor Hunk and certainly not Lance. yet, keith had been reduced to staring and nervousness when faced with his YouTube star, Shiro. shiro, or rather shiman as his fans knew him, was a star in the young people eyes, and Keith had idolised him for years.

Ever since Shiro started posting videos seven years ago, Keith always watched him. Ever since Keith was thirteen Shiro had been his idol and now Shiro stood right in front of him. The idol smiled warmly and with his teeth, his eyes closing and put his hand out "of course, what's your name?" Shiros voice was smoother in real life, Keith realised.

"His names Keith," Pidge so kindly answered as Keith was very much speechless. Shiro looked at Keith and tilted his head as they shook hands.

"Ah, keithinator?" He asked and Keith looked up at the sound of his embarrassing twelve year olds username. He gave a nod and shiros smile grew "I see your user all the time, it's great to actually meet you. You're one of my first subs right?" Keith nodded eagerly, he was overwhelmed with the fact Shiro was also as generous as he seemed in videos. "It's always good to meet you," Shiro nodded and pulled Keith in for a warm hug. Keith hugged his hero back and felt himself start to cry, embarassingly.

"Dude no, stop" Lance groaned and scratched his hair, they'd only come in for a few burgers and fries and bumped into Shiro in the queue. Keith almost had a meltdown when Shiro turned to say sorry let alone when he had a hug. Shiro stepped back and toussled Keith's mullet. He then chuckled lightly and wipes Keith's tears. Keith cleared his throat a little.

"Can he have your Skype?" Pidge asked, speaking for Keith again. They knew this was one of Keith's dreams, to meet Shiro and get some way to contact him. Shiro nodded and tilted his head a little, Pidge handed Shiro their own phone and Shiro typed in his user.

"I'll add you later, is it keithinator on Skype too?" He asked and Keith nodded, eyeing up shiros prosthetic in person, his everything in person. He'd only ever told Pidge about how gay he was for Shiro, the others kinda guessed. A woman with white silver hair walked over with her smile and tanned skin, Alurra, the beauty guru princess of youtube.

"Come on Shiro we'll be late." She says with an enigmatic smile. Shiro nodded and waved goodbye to Keith. Once he'd left Keith swallowed and let out more tears.

"I just touched Takashi Shirogane." He whimpered and rubbed his face before turning to hug Pidge, Pidge friend duties and patting his back.


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which keith is soft and talks w his fave

Hours later and Keith was in his bedroom, trying to get some ideas from his mind of what his next project could be. But he was constantly anxious. His Skype had been open from the moment he got home. He'd tweeted " I think I'm dying this has been the best day" and THE Shiman liked it, which made Keith melt a little more. Okay.

So perhaps Keith loved the Shiro he saw on YouTube and not the actual person, and the feelings he feel are just infactuation and would go eventually. Yet everyone thought he'd stop liking  
Youtube eventually and it never happened. And he knew that this love kinda feeling only started two years ago. Keith let out a long groan, looking up at the ceiling before hearing a notification on his tablet

He sat up immediately, and picked it up.   
" someone wants to add you as a friend," This was it, surely this would be shirogane right there to speak to. Keith took a breath and opened the app, to find he was added by "coolzt". Keith titled his head and groaned, perhaps Lance caught wind of his Skype and decided to mess with him. No message came with the request so Keith accepted and started a call with the idiot. He perched the tablet on his desk and sat back looking at his paper. Once he heard the call go through he sighed,

"Lance why you hurt my heart like that?" He asked and the person on the other end hummed in light confusion.

"Did you mean to call someone else?" Shiro replied and Keith's eyes widened, and his cheeks reddened. He shook his head before hiding his face in his hand.

"Shit," he murmured and looked up at his screen, it felt like a video, a personalised one. But Shiro was smiling at the other end waving gently. Keith felt his heart in his throat and let out a somewhat whimper.

"Are you alright Keith?" His idol asked tilting his head and Keith let out a soft squeak before nodding. He put a finger up to signal "one moment " or rather "I'm going to combust give me time to cool." Shiro nodded and waited, watching something to the side of his webcam, biting his finger a little.

It took a few moments for Keith to come back, with a drink of water. He sat down and looked at Shiro "is it really you?" He asked. Shiro had looked up at Keith as he heard him sit, a soft chuckle passed his lips.

"Yes of course." He shrugged lightly and tilted his head gently "Why wouldn't it be?" He chuckled lightly.

"It could be a really good cosplayer," Keith counters and Shiro smiled with a 'touché' Keith then cleared his throat and picked up his tablet to study Shiro closer, biting his lip gently.

"How are you keithinator?" Shiro asked with a gentle laugh, Keith placed his screen back down and shrugged a little

"I can't believe you're here, making casual conversation with me, ME, you're my hero- I- I mean" Keith blushed and cleared his throat "you probably hear that- a lot. But like you're my actual hero-" on so many levels "and this is really, really big to me" he says gently trying to calm himself down. Shiro let out a gentle chuckle and nodded.

"I can tell, I'm glad I could make you this happy " Keith felt himself melt slightly, "do you perhaps want to meet up? I have to go out right now and it'd be nice to know you keithinator" shiro asked this with the kindest smile and keith nodded eagerly,

"Sure sure, can you meet me at the largest bean, you know the coffee shop?" He asked, he spoke quickly and excitedly. Shiro nodded "I'll be free at one," Keith added and Shiro nodded again.

"Of course, I'll make note of that," Shiro gave a warm smile and waved slightly "I'll see you tomorrow Keith," Keith stuttered a reply before the call hung up and he was left reeling in the fact he's going to have coffee with his idol.

And so, the next day Keith was working. He manned the till at the coffee shop, shouting orders back to Coran. And at One he had his break. Shiro walked in just as Keith was getting his apron off about to take his hair out.

"Ah, greetings Shiro!" Coran waved and Keith looked up, a blush on his face immediately- may as well leave his hair up. Shiro greeted Coran in return and Keith looked between them- how had Coran not mentioned he knew the shiman? "Ah. He knows my niece, Allura," Coran smiled at Keith and Keith blinked hard, so not only did Coran know how to make the perfect muffins, he knew both Allura and Shiro, and was related to one of them.

"fuck me," Keith muttered wide eyed, before going on his break and sitting at a table with a drink and Shiro across from him. He sipped his drink before clearing his throat.

"I like your hair," Shiro mused gently with a light grin, and Keith blushed gently, rolling his eyes half heartedly. Keith talked to shiro for the whole of his break, about how he'd never seen him in the cafe before, and Shiro explained he'd come in after hours and was usually too busy. Shiro asked how long Keith had worked here and Keith explained, telling the story of how he found Coran and the largest bean.

Keith and Shiro then discussed coffee, and Corans amazing muffins. "So you know Allura?" Keith asked and Shiro nodded with a light chuckle,

"Why? Have a crush on her?" Shiro asked teasingly. Not by a long shot was Keith's crush on that YouTuber. Keith shook his head and sighed

"My friend Lance on the other hand, doesn't watch her but thinks she's hot," he muses gently and Keith shrugged "I don't watch her videos because they're beauty, I prefer your videos,"

At that comment Keith noticed a blush on Shiros cheeks as he shrugged coolly "well why don't you feature on my videos?"

Keith just smiled widely and nodded "I mean- yeah of course yes," he chuckled lightly , Coran heard the foreign  
noise from behind the counter- Keith's laughter was very rarely heard.


	3. moving

so keith was in a video with shiro captioned ' Fans asks Questions!! ' where Keith got to ask questions to his hero directly, and ask any questions given by the fans on Twitter. Honestly Keith was very happy with how things went, shiro even let him edit with him. And Keith didn't know - how when he tied his ridiculous mullet back to edit, shiro had tilted his head in a slight sense of adoration.

And, as time progressed Keith became more involved with his idol. Their video did quite well, but Keith was only in two more during the whole ten months of him slowly working with Shiro on his videos. It was around then, that Keith now being 21, he was getting ready to do more with his life- perhaps move some place new and not sit with Lance eating pizza before he sat in his room to Skype Shiro most of the night.

On a normal afternoon, Keith being at Shiros place again. Keith let out a large sigh and as his head tilted back Shiro naturally laced his fingers in the black mass of his hair. It had taken two or three months for Keith to be comfortable with Shiro, but honestly they had become quite close- and it was all comforting for Keith, looking at Shiro as a friend more than an idol -that he still loved to fucken high heaven. "what's up mutton chops?" Shiro asked, which resulted in Shiro laughing a little and Keith sitting up and batting his hand away.

"I'm looking for a new place , I just can't afford shit," he exhaled lightly and Shiro just shrugged in return.

"By the way I'm moving out, should've said really," Shiro smiled sheepishly, he wasn't the best at remembering. Keith turned the desk chair around and looked at Shiro for him to continue "Allura helped me pick out a place.. I'm glad you mentioned moving actually- it's got a room I won't use - it would be handy if my editor lived with me" Shiro smiled gently and Keith felt a blush rise in his cheeks at the idea.

"Sure. It's easier than getting a Skype call at 4am." Keith teased and sat round to look at editing the video, his heart probably beating a little too fast for his own liking. "Hey Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I can put all my posters up right?" He asked and smiled a little wider, he'd get to live with fucking Shiman


	4. tour

They eventually moved into Shiros new apartment on their thirteenth month of knowing eachother- that was after Christmas which was pretty fun. Keith had three of them, with his father, his friends and Shiro all separately. Keith unpacked the bare amount of things he had in his room. Their rooms were next door to eachother with a recording and editing room next to Shiros. They had a bathroom and a lounge and kitchen. It didn't feel as big as it was, it felt homey to Keith.

Shiro decided to do an apartment tour video, about a week into them moving in. Keith could hear him and only pray he didn't come into his room.

"Welcome to the new place... this is our snazzy bathroom , the glorious kitchen and the chilled out lounge.. with my roommates mug on the table *sigh* yes, I do have a room mate." Keith found it funny sometimes to listen to Shiro honestly. "This is my bedroooom, and here- is my room mate." Keith gave the camera a dead look to which Shiro chuckled, "oh cmon Keithinator, smile,"

Keith smiled sarcastically and looked away "Shiro don't," he tried not to laugh as Shiro neared him singing the jaws theme like a looser. "Shiro I swear-" Keith looked at him and he just smiled widely and sat beside Keith, close as they usually were, the mere brush of their hands setting Keith a light a little, he wanted to hold it.

"See you guys soon, hope you liked having a snoop around. Have a good day," Shiro signed off his video turning off the camera to place it on the floor and turn to Keith "why so grumpy?" He asked with a playful pout to which Keith rolled his eyes playfully, patting his cheek.

"Go order us dinner please sir," Keith smiled lightly and Shiro sighed lightly, getting up and rubbing Keith's shoulder lightly before heading to their kitchen. They were close then, Keith could feel his heart needing to slow. Keith still loved shiro, and yet he'd been able to keep that feeling quiet between them- he didn't want it to be awkward. He took Shiros camera and walked through the doors to start editing the video, as that's why he was here right? As Shiros editor.


	5. movie

"You should start your own channel," Keith turned to look at shiro when he suggested such a stupid idea. "You know you aren't that bad of a person," he grinned slightly, they'd lived together for around a month by now, and Keith hadn't been seen on Shiros channel since the "apartment tour!!" Video. Though being an editor of Shiros and still one of his biggest fans he saw the comments, people speculating why Keith had moved in with Shiro. People stating they'd seen he and shiro out at the Largest Bean, which would be obvious as it was still Keith's job there.

"I don't really want to be out there," Keith shrugged lightly and smiled a little "it's good enough to see you there, whenever I need it," he added quietly, blushing slightly when Shiro walked over, closer.

"You're a good man Keith, thank you" shiro nodded with his large hand rubbing Keith's shoulder. "I'm glad I get you all to myself- I've made dinner, come sit with me in the lounge we can watch a film." He shrugged and smiled that warm smile Keith couldn't refuse.

"It better not be one of your shitty comedies," Keith sighed lightly as he got up. During their months of becoming close friends they'd shared many pizza and DVD nights. "And you better not have made the pizza healthy"

"It's just homemade , as usual. Corans recipe," shiro called from their kitchen as Keith sat on the sofa waiting. Keith always ALWAYS got a bubbly feeling when they had a DVD night, it'd become more regular of course, but he always felt something there. This night, there was.

It was the usual, a 'shitty comedy' and Keith cozying up to Shiro as usual- as usual meant sitting pretty close. This night, Keith let his guard down. His legs lay across Shiros- comfortably. And soon enough his head dozed off into Shiros shoulder. The patheticness of the shitty comedies made Keith sleepy. Shiro had wrapped his arm around Keith, quite gladly to keep them both warm and quiet while watching the film.

"Hey... Keith... wake up..." shiro urged quietly, Keith hadn't realised Shiros arm was around his back and his hand holding him up from under his thigh. He groaned lightly and covered his face.

"Tell me I'm dreaming," he mumbled quietly and Shiro just chuckled as usual, nudging Keith's hands away with his nose carefully.

"nineteen year old Keith's fantasy being played out?" Shiro couldn't help but tease and Keith just shrugged tiredly and looked at shiro swallowing lightly "more like twenty one year old Keith," he whispered softly. That was the moment, where Keithinator had his first kiss with Shiman. It felt right, in a way. Shiro had leant forward slowly and initiated the kiss, leaving Keith to catch his breath through Shiro and shape his jaw slowly, bringing them together at the squeeze of Shiros arms. The kiss was like two kisses, a breath inbetween before pulling away with a bittersweet longing. Keith felt his face heat, and his blush rise to his ears.

"I think I should head to bed." Keith whispered quietly, keeping himself quiet "im rather tired," he shrugged lightly while shiro just mumbled and replied "yeah yeah," while releasing his grip. They bid eachother goodnight as a flustered Keith sat in his bedroom, flopping on his bed and ringing up Pidge immediately.


	6. assurance

"Keith... it's 3am," Pidge muttered and Keith chuckled slightly, he hadn't realised the time at all.

"You're still awake," Keith countered quietly before clearing his throat, before pidge could utter a sentence "he kissed me,"

"What?" Keith could hear the shift in Pidges chair from the other end of the phone "really? H-how?"

"I accidentally fell asleep on him during a movie.. and kinda woke up admitted to it being a fantasy of mine... and he kissed me...but Pidge god.." Keith ran his hands down his face and let out a pained whimper "he's such a good kisser," Keith heard Pidge hum for him to continue "it was like I was going to faint. Honestly and how- he held me? Good god I could've melted." Keith then heard a knock at the door and sat up.  
"What's up?" He called to shiro, who opened the door with a warm smile.

"Can we talk? Without Pidge listening? I hope you're doing well by the way." He directed the last to the phone which Pidge replied 'thanks okay gotta go bye,' Keith then put his phone on charge and sighed quietly. Shiro sat on his bed and the weight made Keith dip a little with a sorta smile. "Should I- be saying sorry for what happened or?"

Keith shook his head "god no it's okay, good fine," he shrugged and smiled rubbing his neck. He felt unaware, uneven here. He hadn't ever thought of Shiro being remotely interested, ever. (Okay THAT WAS A LIE, but it didn't matter).

"Good... because I'm not," he shrugged lightly and smiled. Keith blinked at shiro and shiro just smiled warmly "I can be happy right? Are you happy? Honestly?"

"Yes... yes I am very happy with you," Keith nodded and felt himself blush again, and his heart thud again.

"Specifically me?" Shiro asked and tilted his head slightly, inclining a little for Keith to nod and accept him, accept them. Keith once again felt like he could melt, Shiros hands over him to hold him safely with no ill intentions. Keith just held the back of his head or his jaw, just taking in the fact they were actually kissing. And the kiss itself? Keith could think of nothing else, the softness, the care taken in each kiss shared. Keith didn't notice how they had both fallen, fallen back to lay on his pillows and hold eachother. Keith was the first to pull back, placing a hand on Shiros chest with a clear need for air.

"I'm going to faint," Keith whispered quietly but only as caution to himself. Shiro placed a kiss to his forehead for assurance.

"It's kinda weird making out with a best friend, it's good though- with you," shiro nodded gently. Over their time they new so much about eachother and had grown so close. This was a good close for Keith. "I can leave if you wish?" He shrugged gently but Keith just shook his head,

"No.. no I just- need the stability," he mumbled quietly letting himself rest his head on Shiros shoulder, his face in his neck just to grasp the situation and calm down, eventually calming himself into a sleep. Shiro just let it happen, which Keith didn't find out till the morning. When he woke up and shiro was quite limp sleeping beside him, his arms now just lulling beside his body. Keith couldn't help but laugh at Shiro, who lifted a little as he woke.

"What's funny?" He mumbled rubbing his face and rolling on his back, giving Keith space. Keith shrugged and rolled up onto his elbow

"your snoring is really loud up close," Keith grinned slightly and moved to stand up, and just let things be normal?

"Wait Keith," shiro sat up a little too fast for a man just awake. "Take it slow? " he asked and shrugged lightly "because.. I don't know ...what or why or whatever but...I- liked it?" He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Of course Keith nodded and smiled gently in agreement letting Shiro kiss his hand before he stood.


	7. lovers

That's how they went on for a few months, never fully kissing. Just small touches on the hips and kisses to the head. Cuddles most nights when they weren't busy with Shiros youtube and being a little more cosy with eachother around others. Being in eachother photos a little more too, nearing their one and half year mark of meeting, which was kinda big for Keith but Shiro didn't know that.

"That photo's so cheesy," Keith exhaled lightly as Shiro joined him on the sofa one night, just after they'd finished a pizza with Allura and Hunk, while Pidge was eating their own meal. Pidge shrugged gently and looked at the two before Allura sighed additionally,

"All your photos are cheesy, honestly," She smiled drinking her drink, shiro just pouted at her before looking at the exact photo and smiling

"oh I like that one you downer, we had a coffee date," shiro shook his head in mock disgust and drank down his glass of squash leaving Keith blushing and leaning his head on his shoulder. Shiro just followed suit and let his hand rest on Keith's shoulder as the group mostly turned their attention to the film.

"Are you.. official like? I don't want to get the wrong idea here,"Hunk sighed and Keith floundered a little, thinking of an answer just as the bell rang on the apartment. Shiro stood to answer it, as Keith just had to answer 'unknown' . Shiro came back through with a forlorn Lance.

"It didn't work out," Lance exclaimed, he'd been on a date that evening - again.

"I'm sure one day it'll work out," Shiro shrugged and smiled gently. Sadly though Lance sat in Shiros space, as keith comforted him. Keith didn't realise this, and eventually the evening was as usual. Though Lance had moved to sit with Allura and push her buttons. Allowing Shiro to sit with keith again.

As that evening drew to a close, Lance and hunk were staying in Keith's room, as it was barely used anyway. Lance made do with his own shirt and boxers for pjs as did hunk.

"Keith." Shiro approached his roommate, just as Keith was standing going to go to bed. Keith didn't realise what effect wearing Shiros shirt had on him, but honestly they were so fucking comfy. "Can you help tidy?"

"Of course sir" Keith nodded and smiled ever so gently, walking with Shiro. As they tidied they spoke as usual. Just general speaking. Keith was hovering by the sofa, and eventually sat down. Running his hands through his mullet he looked up as Shiro came to sit. Immediately he had two arm around his waist, both large and one that still felt strange surprisingly. "You know we can cuddle in bed?" Keith whispered and Shiro shrugged.

"What are we keithinator?" Shiro asked quietly and exhaled, lifting his head with his arms still firmly around his waist, and Keith's arms slowly finding their way around his shoulders. "Hunk made me wonder " keith was thinking about it too.

"I love you," keith said quietly, like it was the last thing he'd say before being axed. "Is that okay? And I mean it as in/ I genuinely like you. You're so much more then I'd ever imagined and so much more to me then a person. I really really love you," keith had to reason with him, with himself mostly. "Moving in, kissing you twice, being with you- this has been the best time of my life, my best moments are you and-"

Keith was cut off, with their third ever kiss. Shiro had to shut him up but keith could feel him smiling against his lips. Their kiss short but sweet left keith flustered as expected. "I- I love you too." Shiro nodded as his thumb worked circles into Keith's side. "I've never felt this way before," he admitted quietly. And thus commenced their fifth kiss, a sweet connection, where they both dared to go further with the kiss. Both felt like they needed to and they should. Soon small breaths became quick pants, and innocent kisses became deep connections. Their make out session, ultimately ending with keith straddling Shiros lap slightly, his hands on his jaw and thumbs on his cheeks. And Shiros hands on his thigh and on his back. Their make out session ending because the lounge light was switched on and Lance was stood scowling.

"Shiro, for Keith's benefit I've watched a few of your videos and I know you have a perfectly good bed- please may you both move to it," Lance nodded and walked passed them to the kitchen. Keith could feel he was blushing , and could feel the sweat pricking his skin slightly . He looked at Shiro who was smiling so much.

"You really get flustered," Shiro whispered quietly and keith rolled his eyes to hide his face in Shiros shoulder. "What are we?"

"Lovers," keith mumbled muffled into his neck "be mine." He asked and lifted his head a little "be mine and only~"

"No contest," Shiro shrugged and with one more kiss, slowly managed to stand up and walk to the bedroom, carrying keith along so they could both sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have posted this on wattpad already but eh


End file.
